Tragic (rinxmiku)
by Vocaloid lover3
Summary: This Story is about Rin and Len and Miku who try to survive a zombie crisis. *WARNING THIS WELL HAVE YURI ROMANCE* ;33333
1. Chapter 1

Tragic Tokyo, Japan that's when it all started. I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, as I yawned and got out of bed I notice it was a weekend "woohoo!" I mumbled to my self. I put on a pink Holister shirt and some black Adidas gym shorts,  
as I opened the door and walked down the hallway and past my twin brothers room who was Len Kagamine I finally got to the bathroom.

As I got out of the bathroom I went to the kitchen and got some cereal. I noticed my parents left me a note that said

"Rin (which is my name) and Len me and your father well be back at noon.  
Love and kisses ^.^"

I sighed "Oh well I can't blame them" I starched my head and sighed again until I heard banging on the front door I heard screaming "Helpppp me someone please!" I froze "what the hell" I said I jog over to the front door and looked in the peep hole, I look in horror as the man bleed from his neck, it was a big bite wound and blood flowed out of the wound. I open the door and he collapses to the floor, I freeze and stare at him "what the hell is this?! is he dead!" I say in my thoughts.

I came back to the world and I bended down and checked for a pulse "he's dead" I gulped and felt shivers up my spine, I start to see him move I watch closely as he starts to get up but he wasn't acting like a normal human,he groan that sounded like he was choking, it gave me shivers as he got to his feet he's eyes looked cold and dead. I wanted to scream but my throat felt dry, I crashed into the table and it made noise he looked at me with he's dead eyes and charged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he charged at me I crawled under the table terrified and wondering how he came back alive. That's when it hit me,"HES A ZOMBIE!" I said out loud he crawled after me and tired to snap my toes off, I kicked him in the face but he kept coming forward, he grabbed my leg and almost bit my flesh off. That's when Len came, I saw him grab my moms precious vase and throw it at the dead mans head. The grip he had on my leg loosened, I lifted his cold hand and moved it.  
I saw a big piece of the broken vase in his head, I looked in disgust and Len held out his hand and helped me up "Are you okay!? Did u hear the news?! There's a virus that makes the dead come back alive"! He said really fast I sighed and said "Yes I'm okay and no I didn't hear the news you should of came here earlier!" He looked at me and closed his eyes" I'm sorry. But we gotta get are backpack and pack some clothes and food, we can't stay here." He opened his eyes and I could tell he was worried, I put my hand on he's shoulder "Yea we should." I smiled at him and we started packing.  
************************************************** *****************************

After we finished packing we both had metal bats, we use to play baseball when we were little.  
We started to walk but I stopped and looked out the window we saw a disaster, people running from zombies, some getting eaten and fire almost everywhere, I looked at him with a worried look "It's ok if we stick together we will survive and I know we're where heading ok he said as he smiled at me." We looked away from the window and headed for the door, Len put his hand on the door knob and we both gulped "here we go" he said with a worried look.

He twisted the knob and opened the door we clenched are bats and walked outside zombies started going after us, I saw him hitting zombies in the head with he's bat I watched he's blonde hair move with the wind "I have a awesome brother" I whispered to myself, "RIN WATCH OUT!" Len yelled out, I turn around and see a zombie, I quickly hit the zombie in the head, I watch in slow motion as my bat breaks through the zombies skull and brain and blood go on my bat. "Rin are you okay!" Len yells out "yea I'm okay!" I say and we continue walking.

It was dawn and me and Len had blood stains on our shirts, "where are we heading" I ask "were heading towards that shack" he says while pointing we can stay there for tonight" he smiles at me I sigh but was interrupted by gun shots, we look at each other and start to run, that's when we saw a girl with teal hair and teal eyes.

A/N*********************************************** ************************************************** *******************************

If I get two more reviews i will write chapter 3

Q: Who was the girl with the teal hair and teal eyes ;3?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We watched as the teal haired girl was shooting zombies directly at there heads, you can see the brain break into pieces and fall to the ground with blood every where. But we saw more zombies coming toward her, zombies walking with broken limbs and big scratches on there body with pus oozing out. I noticed she ran out of bullets, "Len let's go help her" I say tugging on his shirt "I'm sorry Rin, but we can't you can't trust her and plus it's better if it's just you and me" he says while watching the teal hair girl "What the hell Len what's wrong with you?!" I look at him with a angry look and start to run down the road to help the teal haired girl.

As I got closer I saw how beautiful the teal haired girl was, she had her long teal hair into two pigtails and some skinny jeans and a Holister shirt that was blue but was stained with blood. I felt my face get flushed but I ignored it, I clenched my bat and ran fast "ahhhhhhh!" I yelled and started hitting the dead as hard as I could, I felt there skull break as I hit them with all my force, blood splattered on my face as I started hitting faster. Soon they were all on the ground with broken skulls and blood oozing out, I got on my knees and felt exhausted and started breathing heavy "Are...*cough* you ok!" I look up and see her with her hands by her chest "Yes...thank...you" she put her head down and her bangs covered her beautiful eyes, I got up and brushed the dirt off my knees and noticed how shy she was. I Blushed and shook my head,I opened my backpack which was still on my back and toke out a wipe and cleaned my hands.

"Ok, don't be shy just shake her hand" I thought, I held out my hand for her to shake and she lifted her head up and noticed my hand, she slowly got closer to my hand and soon we shook hands "I'm Rin Kagamine!" I smiled at her "I'm...Miku Hastune" she says while smiling half way. "Where are you heading?" I ask trying to not blush again, "I'm heading towards that...shack." She says while pointing to the shack that was a block away, "Me and my brother where heading towards there too, I guess where all staying there together" I say with a big smile "I guess...so" she smiles slightly "where's your brother?" She asks "oh...he's up the road..." I turn around and see him walking towards us, I sigh "I don't care if he says no, she's going to the shack with us" I say in my mind.

Len walks past me and eyes me then faces forward. He puts on a fake smile and shakes Miku's hand "Are you guys twins?" she asks "yea." We both say at the same time, then we all start to walk towards the shack.

...

Me and Len clench are bats and Miku opens the front door and it creeks open, we all walk in slowly, it was so quiet that we could hear are foot steps. We checked every room and there were no zombies and it was pretty clean too, I noticed that the shack was like a house except it had metal walls and a metal roof which sucks because when it rains it gets really loud. We closed the door and locked it and we put the table and chairs in front of the door just in case zombies tired to come in. We lit up a lantern we found which was bright, we also had to find black blankets and put them over the windows. It finally got pitch black outside but the moon made light, I put my backpack by the couch and opened it and got out bread and ham and a tangerine, I gave the same thing to Miku but instead of the tangerine she asked for a leek which I only brought one, she was lucky.

1 hour later...

Len had fallen asleep in one of the couches, I looked at Miku who was sitting next to me, my face instantly turned red and Miku turned and faced me "hahahahahaha...is it hot in here or what...heheh..." I starched my head and closed my eyes and smiled "I'm so stupid, stupid me." I say In my mind I open my eyes and see Miku tilt her head, she smiles at me and says "yea your right." "Miku your so nice!" I say in my thoughts. "Rin are your parents alive?" She asks I freeze "I don't know if there dead or alive" I sigh, "what about you?" I ask "well they almost used me as bait for the zombies so that they can go and escape...but luckily I got my dads gun and ran off and then I meet you guys" she smiled but I knew she was sad. I put my hand on top of hers which was really soft, "I will protect you no matter what ok Miku I won't let no one hurt you even if it's my brother!" I say and then I noticed what I said, my face turned red "thanks Rin your so cute" she said with a smile and then kissed my cheek, I saw her blush but my face was even redder than before.

Soon we decided to sleep on the ground since there was only one couch left, we grabbed a whole bunch of blankets and fixed them and made a bed on the ground. We got in the bed we made (where sleeping together but as friends) and I got the lantern which was next to me and blowed it off.

*************************************  
I opened my eyes and notice it was morning, I almost moved my hand until I felt I was squishing something "what?" I say and then I looked what I was squishing I froze when I notice that I was squeezing Miku's boob! My face reddened and I removed my hand quickly, I stared at sleeping Miku who didn't realize I was squeezing her bust. I sighed and ran my hand through my sweaty forehead "thank god she didn't notice" I whispered to my self, I noticed that Len was in the bathroom, I got up and walked to the bathroom and knocked "Len are you almost done?" I ask "yea" he answers he opens the door and goes to the living room, I was about to go in but I saw Miku waking up I smiled at her and walked in the bathroom.

30 mins later...

After awhile we ate breakfast and then Len spoke up "were going to the mall."

A/N*********************************************** ************************************************** ***********************

DUN DUN DUN! what will happen next? Idk tell next time x3 lol

I will write chapter 4 on Monday sorry! I'm busy because of school.

A: It was Miku!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We looked at Len with a surprised look, my jaw almost hit the floor "...wwwwhat...did you say!" I asked he sighed "where going to the mall, do you have a problem with that?" He starched his head and waited for a answer "yes I got a problem! Do you want us to die!" I said with a worried look but Miku's gentle hand on my shoulder calmed me down, I sighed "fine...where going..." I closed my eyes and looked down, "this is suicide!" I said in my head. I opened my eyes and looked up at Len he was frowning for some reason I shrugged and turned around and I forgot Miku was there, somehow I couldn't see anymore but it was a soft feeling and I didn't want to move (-w-) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RIN" Len yelled "eh.." I said while walking backwards, I noticed Miku's face was completely red like a tomato, she was taller than me and older and I noticed what I had done my face turned red "EHHHH..." I yelled I turned around and noticed Lens face was really red and angry, "Is he jealous?" I said In my head.

*********************  
While we were putting stuff in are backpacks I kept rethinking about my face between Miku's boobs (they where big) I smiled and noticed I got a nose bleed, "Rin are you okay!" Miku said with a worried look "yea, don't worry Miku...but could you hand me a tissue" I said while smiling at her "yea! Of course!" She said while handing me a tissue. I ripped it in to two small pieces and rolled it and put it in my nose. After we finished putting stuff in are backpacks we headed toward the door. We moved the table and chairs and Len put his hand on the handle and twisted it. A gush of cool breeze swift through out are clothes, I took a big breath "ok I'm ready!" I whispered to my self, I was the last one out I closed the door and walked behind Miku I tighten my grip on the bat but zombies didn't really go after us, "where gonna need a vehicle.." Len said while looking for one "hey Miku" Miku turned around but in slow motion I saw sparkles around her hair "wowwww" I whispered "yea Rin" she closed her eyes and smiled I blushed "umm...do you know how to drive?" I said trying not to look at her, if I did I would die from her Beauty "yea I know how" she said while opening her eyes again "good!" I said and gave her a high five.

...

We kept on walking I was exhausted, we finally saw a bus "finally!" We all said at the same time, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and ran past some zombies I saw Miku running behind me and Len behind her. I got to the bus and I put my hand on the rusted door, I took some big breaths and opened the door, it made lots of noise, I walked in the bus and noticed there where two hands on the wheel with no body "ewwww" I said in disgust, I walked past the drivers seat and saw the drives body, it had no legs and of course no arms, the zombie tried to snap at me but failed I grabbed my bat and hit the zombie 3 times in the head and it's skull broke, finally it was dead. I looked in the zombies pants and found the key I got up and walked to the drives seat and sat down and looked for the key hole "aha!" I said,I put the key in the key hole and twisted it, the bus turned on. Miku dragged her exhausted body up the stairs and sat down by me, I saw Len looking fine and sat in the back, "Miku do you know how to drive a bus?!" I said while looking at her "yea my dad use to drive a truck and he showed me how to drive one" she said and smiled at me and I trusted her.

...

When we got to the mall Miku parked the bus in the only parking spot, we all got out and walked to the mall entrance but we saw a hole bunch of people inside.

*************A/N

Sorry it was short :/ I wanted to do it longer but i was busy you know school =w=

Is Len jealous :00000


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we got to the front of the mall we saw lots of people. "_It seemed they locked the door..."_, "What the fuck is this!" Said Len with an angry expressing, I sighed and ignored his comment. I saw some of the survivors looking at us. I grabbed Miku's hand and started walking toward the glass door "let's go, they might let us in" I said while knocking on the glass door, Miku just nodded. I saw one of the survivors opening the glass door and pointing a gun at me "If you cause trouble I swear I will blow your brains out.." The man spat at me as he said that, I wipe the spit off my face and smile "I won't." He smiles and turns around "well welcome to the mall which is now controlled by me." I watch as he talks and talks about how we have to work to get stuff, I role my eyes annoyed by his voice and sigh.

After awhile he showed us where we could stay, it was pretty nice you know but the bad part was that I had to share a bed with Miku, I didn't want that accident to happen again which I kinda wanted it to..."Rin...Rin...Rin!" "Huh" I look up and notice Miku waving her hand cross my face "I'm sorry M-miku..." I shutter "What's wrong" I see her come closer to me, I feel my face get bright red "U-umm I gotta go to the bathroom" I get up and walk out of the shop/room, I speed walk and good thing I found a close bathroom I go inside and and turn on the light and fascist, I splash water at my face and I took a big breath "_why am I feeling this way, I can't like her besides were both girls"_ I sigh and splash some more water at my face and walk out of the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxx

As I started to walk toward the room I notice Len talking to this girl with green hair. I watch as they giggle and laugh, I see them come closer but I put my body between a vending machine, I feel the heat of the vending machine pressing on my skin, _"shit..it hurts ow.."_ I whimper, I watch as the green haired girl grabs a dollar and puts it in the money dispenser, "Do you want anything,it's my treat!"said the green haired girl, I see Len get flustered "U-um can I just get a a bag of chips..." He turns and starches he's head. I start to giggle at how shy he gets. I start to sweat with the heat against my skin "shit...shit...shitttttt, hurry up already!" I whisper, I see them smiling at each other and walk away, I squeeze out of the vending machine and stand there to feel the cool breeze "ahh finally". Soon after I cooled down I continue to walk toward the room.

I get to the room and see Miku getting the bed ready. "Hey Miku"  
"Oh hey Rin" she smiles and continues to fix the bed and then sits down I walk to the bed and jump and and feel the soft and soothing feeling of the covers I close my eyes and feel darkness and comfort hitting me. I wake up and see Miku right next to my face I could feel her hot breath against my lips. I feel my blood rapidly go through my cheeks and I could hear my heart beat at the tip of my fingers. She was just 1 inch away from my lips, I felt my breathing get faster _"should I do it...I should I won't get another chance!"_ I start to lean in but I see her eyes fluter open, I close my eyes fast hoping she didn't notice. I open one eye a little and notice her face is flustered! I turn around while pretending to be sleeping, I feel her smooth arm go around my waist, I start to feel warmth. I noticed her body was against mine, my cheeks start to heat up again but I didn't move. I started to calm down and my eyelids started getting heavy and soon I passed out.

Xxxxxxx

I woke up and noticed I was the only one in the room "Seriously not one of them couldn't wake me up" I sighed and lifted my body off the bed and walked out of the shop. I felt the carpet against my feet, I noticed Miku had taken off my shoes and left my socks on. I was wandering around the place until I bumped into someone and hit my head against there's . I fell backwards with the force and hit my head again on the floor, I started getting dizzy and felt blood coming out of my nose. I saw a curvy figure "M-Miku...". The next thing I knew I was in a bed again, I felt a wet cloth on my forehead I started to remember what happened. I jolted upward and got into a siting position "where am I!" I felt a gentle hand push me back down and noticed it was Miku. I saw her put on a smile "Do you feel better?" I felt throbbing against my head but it wasn't that bad "Just a little headache...Um thanks for bringing me here..." I turn my head and feel the heat coming towards my cheeks "U-um it wasn't me who brought you here...it was Gumi.." I turn my head to the unknown name and notice how uncomfortable it became.

We start to hear footsteps coming closer to the room where me and Miku were, I hear the door open and can't help but notice how attractive this girl was. She was about the same age as Miku and you know I'm two years younger anyway she had short green hair and had really big breasts. She had the same hair color as the girl from yesterday but I couldn't see any features since I was behind the vending machine. I watch as she comes closer to the bed I was at, "I'm sorry I bumped into you I wasn't watching and I really did hit you hard...you could say I have a coconut head.." I see her start to bite her lip which was kinda sexy...she turns her gaze in embarrassment which was cute. I felt my face get really heated up "I-it's okay!" I shutter, I turn my gaze to Miku who looked upset for some reason she looked into my eyes for a second and turned away really fast _"Miku?"_. I turn my gaze back to Gumi who had a big smile and jumped onto the bed and crawled towards me, my face heats up as I look at her breast hanging but I felt my face squish against hers "Hey-!", "Your so cuteeeeee~" I hear her squeal excitedly, I try to push her off but her scent~ she squishes me harder against her face and rubs her cheek in circles against mine. "M-Mikuuu help meee!" I gasp "Excuse me" I watch as Miku gets off her chair and walks out of the room without looking at me. _"Miku...?"_

_A/N_

I really want to make it longer but i'm too busy but hoped you like this one

(: Bye-Bye oh and sorry for the long wait -.-


End file.
